Baby Sakurachan!
by Kaku-chan
Summary: What happens if Sakura drinks Tsunade's youth potion? She turns into a baby! Oh! Just great! Leave her to Sasuke to babysit her! "Sakura-chan! Your'e so CUTE!" "Stop looking at me with those huge-cute innocent BIG GREEN EYES!" "Forehead!"
1. Chapter 1

_**OOh! I kinda excited 4 this one!! **_

_**Hehe**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!!**_

_**Read and Reveiw PLEASE!!**_

Sakura huffed as she wiped the sweat off her huge but _adorable_ forehead. Who knew that mixing chemicals was so tiring? "Good, now mix the red chemical with the blue liquid." explained Tsunade, talking in her strict voice. Sakura nodded, taking the blue liquid and mixing it with the red one. Soon the potion started bubbling. "Now...the final ingredient, special green tea powder!!" she said, Sakura huffed once again. She took the small pack and put some in the potion.

"NO!! YOU PUT TOO MUCH!!" said Tsunade. Sakura eep'ed. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I messed up your anti-aging drink!!" Sakura panicked anime tears coming out of her eyes. Tsunade sighed. "It's alright Sakura, we can try it again tomarrow." she said._She's 21 now...her attitude is quite chilish, must've got it from Naruto_.Tsunade inwardly shrugged. Sakura nodded. "Now, can you get the papers from Shizune?" Sakura nodded.

Once Sakura left, Tsunade put the now green potion on her desk, next to Sakura's Mountain Dew Drink. Tsunade sighed, her nose was suddenly...iching. "Ah...Ah...ACHOO!!" the blonde howkage sneezed. She looked around for the tissue box, but damnit it wasn't there!! "Grrr...stupid sneezing..."she mumbled standing up to get a tissue box from the closet.

Sakura came back with huge stacks of paper in her arms. "Shisou, Shizune-nii said that you need..." Sakura stopped talking when she couldn't see her mentor around. "Shisou??" she mumbled. Suddenly she coughed..coughed...and coughed. "Woa...I need to drink something..."she said. She grabbed the green potion instead of the Mountain Dew, and drank it.

She drank the whole thing. Her stomach started feeling weird...in fact, her whole body started feeling weird.Her eyelids wee getting heavier. THUMP...she fainted.

Tsunade came in her office smiling. "Aahhh...my nose is now, mucus free." she said. She suddenly gasped, dropping the tissue box. Suprise was written all over her face In her office was a little cute baby toddler with pink hair was on her floor. She had her pink hair in high pigtails, pink bangs framing her round face. She was currently playing with her too-huge-for-her t-shirt.

The pink haired baby girl was looking at her with big round innocent green eyes. She smiled, she stopped playing with her t-shirt and giggled. Come to think of it..Sakura- Tsunade gasped. Her eyes traveling to the potion that was on the floor. The veil was empty. Tsunade sighed,_ Sakura must've been thursty, so she reached for her drink but instead she got the potion a drank it!!.._"Yea...! I'm so awsome! Genuis Tsunade...genius.." Tsunade smiled at herself.

_HOLY SHIT!!_ Tsunade started panicking. _SAKURA TURNED INTO A TODDLER!!_ She yelled..well, in her mind. What were you thinking!? Howkages don't yell out loud! "SHIZUNE!! CALL TEAM 7!! IT'S URGENT!!" yelled Tsunade. Well...ahem..nevermind about the 'Howkages don't yell statment. In 5 seconds Shizune was in her office.

Suddenly Sakura started crying. Tsunade and Shizune looked at her. Sakura looked at them with teary eyes, her bottom lip quivering. "Na.Nana..."she mumbled. Tsunade and Shizune aww'ed. Tsunade immedietly carried her saying. "Don't worry baby...Grandma is here...shhhh." she coo'ed. Shizune cocked an eyebrow. "Howkage-sama??" Tsunade looked at her. "Go get team 7 immedietly!!" she whispered harshly.Shizune nodded..fearing the great 5th howkage.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade and giggled. "Nana!" she laughed taking one pigtail in her chubby hands. Tsunade laughed. _Ahh...Sakura, so this is how it feels to be a grandmother..._she thought, a smile showing on her face.

_**10 MINUTES LATER...**_

Sakura was fast asleep and Tsunade already changed her into something more suitable for Sakura. (She used some jutsu ok?!) Sakura was wearing a torqoise colored dress with red shorts. Her hair was still in pigtails with red ribbons. Her dress also had puffed sleeves. Sakura sighed in her sleep. Tsunade squealed for the upteenth time.

Suddenly...

_tap _

_tap_

Squealing Tsunade

**knock **

**knock**

Squealing Tsunade

_**BANG!**_

BANG!

BANG!

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!! YOU OLD GEEZER!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!" yelled our favorate blonde. Tsunade popped a vein. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!! IT'S ALREADY OPEN!!" yelled Tsunade. Tsunade gasped when she saw Sakura's eyes opening. Sakura sighed "Hmm..." she said cutely.

"BAA-CHAN!! WHAT DO YOU WANT HINATA-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence when he saw a cute pink haired girl in Tsunade's arms. Sasuke came in..he grunted and plopped into a seat. Lastly came Kakashi reading his Icha Icha. One minute later he put the book away. He looked at the Howkage and his eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Who.Is.That?" Kakashi and Naruto said in unision. Sasuke looked up from glaring at the floor and he cocked an eyebrow. "Hn.." he said. Tsunade smirked. "She is your mission." she said. Naruto gasped. "IS THAT SAKURA-CHAN'S BABY!!" he yelled screaming his lungs out. Tsunade grew a vein bonking Naruto on the head.

"No!" she said. Sakura's lip started quivering, she tugged on Tsunade's clothes. Tsunade ignored her. "This baby is.." "Sakura.." said Kakashi finishing for her. Tsunade nodded."What happened..?" asked Sasuke who looked like he was bored. "SAKURA-CHAN IS SO KAWAII!!" yelled Naruto grabbing Sakura from Tsunade and flinging her up in the air. Sakura cried..Naruto laughed. "DOBE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S CRYING!?" said Sasuke, yelling at Naruto's stupidity.

"NU-UH SASUKE-TEME!!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke slapped his forehead. Suddenly Naruto actually didn't catch her this time. Sakura began falling. Luckily Sakura was caught by Kakashi with one hand. Sakura stopped crying, looking innocently at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. You can actually tell because his eye wrinkled. "Hello Sakura..." he said. Sakura smiled, cocking her head to the side.

Tsunade squealed once again, this time waving at Sakura. Sakura laughed at Tsunade's antics. "Nana!!" she smiled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Tsunade questionly. "So..? What happened again?" asked Naruto. Tsunade's face became strict once again.

"Sakura and I was making a anti-aging drink for me, and she accidently drank it." she explained. Sasuke sighed. "So we're just baby-sitting our teammate?" he stated. Tsunade nodded, "I'm cancelling all your missions for the next 3 months." she said. "3 MONTHS!!" yelled Naruto. Tsunade nodded, a small vein showing on her forehead. Naruto sighed, Sasuke grunted, Kakashi played with Sakura.

"BUT-" Naruto was about to protest when he saw Sakura smiling at him. He aww'ed. "AWW! SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!" he yelled. Kakashi and Tsunade coo'ed at Sakura. Sakura laughed. Sasuke irked an eyebrow at the three of the grown adults.

_Geeze...Sakura's cute and adorable and beautiful but they're just...going overboard.._

_**Beautiful??**_

_yea-WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU!!_

_**Inner Sasuke...so yup, you liked Sakura for soooo long now!!**_

_I thought I threw you away..._

_**No! Oh NO! I gotta fix you!! You like Sakura! YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING!! NOW THAT ITACHI IS DEAD YOU GOTTA GO TO SAKURA!!**_

_Hn..._

_**You loved Sakura ever since you were a kid! Even before our clan died! That was for 3 years and more!!**_

_-sigh- shut up already! GO AWAY!!_

_**hn..fine but this isn't the last of THE INNER SASUKE UCHIHA!!**_

"Hn..." he said. "What's her age now?" he asked. Tsunade sighed, "She's 1 years old..." Sasuke nodded. "Fine but where is she staying?" he asked. Tsunade smirked. "Your place..." Sasuke glared at her. "What? Why?" he asked...more like demanded.Tsunade glared at the Uchiha. "Because! Naruto's apartment is too crowded and Kakashi's apartment is full of PORN POSTERS!!" she yelled.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto pouted. Sasuke sighed, grabbing Sakura from Naruto, and getting out of her office. "Come on..."sighed Sasuke who was in the hallway. Kakashi nodded, Naruto yelled "YOSH!" both of them followed.

Tsunade sighed and sat on her comfy chair. Suddenly she realized. "I DIDN'T GET TO SAY BYE TO MY GRAND-DAUGHTER!!" she yelled, anime tears coming out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Poor Tsunade...anyhow NEXT CHAPTER!!**_

_**I'm having fun writing this!!**_

_**YEA!!**_

_**I do not own Naruto!!  
**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!**_

Yes, Sasuke was at his house, staring at the young baby-Sakura. "Hn..." he half sighed. Sakura was sleeping on his lap. He sighed once again, ruffling his hair. He grabbed the remote and watched t.v.! Sasuke took one last look at the baby Sakura. "You look comfortable.."he mumbled, sarcasticly. "Tsk.."

_Sasuke growled at his annoying ex-sensei and teammate. They were once again coo'ing Sakura. "Sakuwa-chawn!! Youwr soow cwute!!" said Naruto. Kakashi chuckled, "Yesh! Sakuwa-chawn ish sho cwute!!" he said. Sasuke sweatdropped. He looked at the giggling Sakura on his lap. Her smile was so adorable. Her mouth was wide open and her gums were showing, there were two tooths on the top and one tooth on the bottom in the middle.It made Sasuke want to smile._

_"AWWW!!" smiled Naruto. Sasuke sighed. "Alright..Kakashi, Naruto, go get your stuff already...come over at the house anytime.."he said standing up. "Where are __**you**__ going?!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke irked an eyebrow. "Home..."he mumbled. Sakura started crying and crying and crying._

_"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" she cried. "What the heck??" chorused Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi chuckled. "She's crying..when she's crying...she's hungry.."he mumbled. Sasuke sighed "Where are we going to get milk??" asked Sasuke. Kakashi shrugged "I don't know...ask someone who has experience..." he and Naruto sweatdropped at Kakashi's statement. _

_Suddenly Naruto snapped his fingers, a lightbulb appeared above his head. "I have and idea..."he said. Sasuke and Kakashi irked an eyebrow. Since they were at the ramen shop Naruto yelled. "CHEF!! CAN YOU MAKE A BOTTLE OF MILK?? FOR A BABY??" he asked. Sasuke glared at the future howkage. "Are you kidding me dobe??" "You can't just order a bottle of milk at a ramen shop." finished Kakashi._

_Then.."ALRIGHT NARUTO!!" yelled Chef. Sakura kept wailing. In 5 minutes a bottle was placed in front of Naruto. Naruto grinned. "In your'e face Sasuke-Teme!!" he yelled. Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped. "Whatever..." Sasuke grabbed the bottle from Naruto and put it in Sakura's mouth. She stopped crying and sucked. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto sighed in relief._

Sasuke chuckled at the memory. Naruto and Kakashi went to get their stuff. Sasuke sighed for the upteenth time this day. Naruto had a date with his _Hinata-chan_, probably won't be back till morning. Kakashi said he was busy securing his place, he also had one of his matches with Gai. He said he was also hanging ou twith Anko. _Tsk, Anko's probably his girlfriend...yuck. _Sasuke shuddered at the thought of Kakashi and Anko making out. "Hn..." he finally started to drift off to sleep.

Sakura started tossing and turning on his lap. She was basically as big as his thighs. Her hair was all over her face, but it was still in cute pigtails. She was practically drooling on his lap. Sasuke wasn't disgusted. He just shrugged it off. Her dress was wrinkled a little. Sakura sighed cutely. Sasuke fought the urge to rub her back, so she can go back to sleep.

"Hn..."she mumbled. Sasuke's mouth and eye twitched.

_Did she just say my word??  
_

_**THAT WAS SO ADORABLE!!**_

_She just said my word..._

_**So..cute...!**_

_My...my..word..._

_**Hey..hurry up and marry Sakura...I want baby.**_

_My...word- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!_

_**Hurry up! Cause I WANT BABY ALREADY!! CAN YOU JUST IMAGINE?? A BABY BOY WITH GREEN EYES SAYING YOUR WORD??**_

_Why green eyes??  
_

_**Your so stupid!! Hel-llo!! Sakura's green eyes? Our chicken-hair!! DUH!!**_

Sasuke smirked instead of blushed (Cause Uchihas don't blush!!). "Uchiha Sei..."he said, not noticing he was rubbing Sakura's back.

_**THAT'S A PERFECT NAME!!**_

_Hn...of course..._

_**What if it's a girl??**_

_Uchiha Ayame..._

_**WOW!! Who knew that you could make such cool names?!**_

_I'm an Uchiha.._

Sasuke's eyes started getting heavier. He looked around the room boredly. "Time to hit the sheets.." he mumbled. He stood up, while carrying Sakura. He headed down the hallway stopping infront of an empty guest room. "Your'e going to sleep here..."he mumbled, showing the baby her room. When he didn't hear a response he twitched at what he was doing. "What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself. He closed the door and went to his room. He laid back down with Sakura this time sleeping on his chest.

He sighed going to sleep. He didn't mind Sakura sleeping on his chest, he doesn't want to risk smashing her while sleeping. He pulled the sheets over himself and Sakura. Sakura sighed in her sleep. Sasuke figured it was a habit for Sakura. He smirked before going into a deeep sleep. He also didn't notice his arm was on Sakura's back. "Da.."mumbled Sakura.

Naruto and Kakashi entered the Uchiha Manor silently. "Hm..good thing Sasuke left me the keys.." Kakashi mumbled. Naruto pouted, "Kaka-sensei...I hate you..you made me look all over for you, cause your the one with the keys..."Naruto sighed. Kakashi shrugged, he looked in the living room to see if Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping on the couch...nope. "I guess they went to sleep.." he stated. "Duh.."said Naruto.It was already midnight.

Kakashi and Naruto looked for the guest rooms they stayed in before. Hey, there were some times Team 7 had to sleep in the same house..er Manor.Hey, there was supposed to be a war at Konoha, but there wasn't. Once Kakashi and Naruto settled, they walked into Sasuke's room and saw the most suprising scene they ever saw that included Sasuke. "Ooh! Gotta go get my camera!!" whispered Naruto, running into his room. Kakashi sweatdropped. _He brang a camera??_

When Naruto came back Kakashi looked at him weirdly. "Seriously..you bought a camera??" he said. Naruto grinned, "Of course! Who doesn't want to remember this wonderful event!? Sakura-chan's a baby!! She's so Kawaii!!" he said, taking pictures. Kakashi's eye crinkled, "Hey..also good for blackmail.." he muttered. Naruto nodded. "Dattebayo...!" "Take pictures for me too..." Naruto nodded grinning. "Hai.."

The scene was Sasuke sleeping, with his mouth open because Sakura was asleep on his face. Apparently she thought his face was comfy. His hand was on his forehead. When Naruto finished he put away his digital camera. Kakashi was chuckling, he and Naruto closed the door to Sasuke's room, and went to sleep.

_**Reveiw Please!!**_

_**I will give you POCKY!! COME ON!! POCKY!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo! U people almost gave me a heartattack with ur reveiws! Thanks alot. Ur reveiws mean a bunch to me! XD You all get pocky!!**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Yea Yeah!!**_

_**Please Read and Reveiw! :)**_

--

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open for a sec, he couldn't see anything! _What the hell?! _There was also some weight on him, really, mostly on his face. He decided to breath in and breath out but that was a bad idea..._What the hell is that smell!! _ Suddenly he realized something..."Sakura.."he mumbled. First he carried Sakura out from his and then he stood up. _She's still sleeping.._

_**Hey!! Look at that!! So cute!!**_

_Hn...What the hell?!_

_**What?**_

_...-sniff- ??_

_**The smell??**_

_Yes! _

_**Stupid!! If I wasn't in your'e head right now then I would've slapped you upside your head!!**_

_WTF?? Yea like you know what that smell is! _

_**Oh my Kami!! You are effing-**_

Sasuke ignored his inner, he stood up carrying Sakura, then walked down to Naruto's guest room. Yes, his inner was still cursing at him. He sweatdropped when he saw Naruto who was on the floor. He looked liked he was wearing the sheets like a dress. _Dumb Dobe..._Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's digital camera on top of the dresser. He took some camera shots of Naruto.

"Loser..." The chicken-haired Uchiha mumbled. He then put Sakura's butt near Naruto's face and waited for a response. Naruto's face scrunched up. His mouth puckered up, he looked like he smelt something really bad...which he did. Naruto pushed Sakura away gently. Sasuke smirked and put her back near Naruto's face. "Neh..." Naruto mumbled, once again pushing her away. Sasuke smirked, repeating his actions.

Sasuke did this for, I don't know...30 minutes. Suddenly Naruto sat up, growling. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." the blonde ninja growled. Sasuke fought from laughing his ass off. He quickly grabbed the camera and took a picture. "Teme!!" Naruto yelled. "What's wrong with your face!?" yelled Sasuke running around his house. Sakura then woke up. She rubbed her eyes with her chubby little hands and yawned.

She saw Sasuke carrying her and Naruto chasing them. Once Sakura laid her eyes on Naruto she started to laugh. Naruto's face was pig-like and he had sheets around him like a dress. "Hahahahahahhahah!! AhhhhhAHAH!!" she laughed her face were already flushed. Sasuke laughed along with her. Sakura was actually more like screaming. Kakashi came downstairs sighing and looking at the floor.

When Kakashi looked up he saw the most rediculous thing ever! Naruto was once again being idiotic, this time wearing a dress. Sasuke was in boxers and a t-shirt. Sakura was wearing her clothes from yesterday. Both laughing at Naruto. Luckily he had a camera in his pouch. He brought it up and...

_**CLICK!!**_

"Hahahahahahahah!!"

_"HahahahahahahahhahhaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" _

"You dummy-teme!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!!"

_If Naruto ever becomes howkage...this picture will be gold. _he thought. "Ahem..." he said. Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at him. Naruto was grinning at the laughing Sakura, she was just too CUTE!! Kakashi sniffed the air. Oh...he smelt something funky...very funky indeed. "Sasuke.." he said. Sasuke looked at him once again. "..." "Give me Sakura.." Sasuke nodded giving Kakashi the pink-haired giggling Sakura.

"We have to change her..." he mumbled. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, pointing to themselves. _"We..?" _ Kakashi nodded. "HELLZ NO!!" the two boys yelled. Kakashi sighed. "You chickens...Naruto...how are you supposed to be howkage?? Sasuke, how you supposed to take care of the future Uchiha children?" asked Kakashi. The two rivals/ best friends sighed. "Besides, Sakura took care of you guys.." he explained.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Fine..fine.." "How are we supposed to get diapers??" asked Naruto. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Not to worry! Gai gave me diapers!!" he said showing them a pack of 'Huggies- water proof' diapers. Naruto sweatdropped. "Gai..gave..you..diapers??" he asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yup!!" he said a little too cheerfully. "Why...?" the Uchiha asked. "Because..."

"Because??"

"Cause! I won the challenge yesterday!' said Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto fell anime style. Sakura was already crying. "Waaaaaaah!! Wah! Ah!! Ah-ah!! Wahhh!!" she cried. In translation- _You stupid dumbasses!! Change my diaper already!! It's gross!!_ Kakashi seemed to understand her. He started changing her. One problem. Kakashi looked around for baby wipes but..."Ah...darn it.." he mumbled.

He kicked Naruto (He's still in the sheets.) and Sasuke who was on the floor with swirly eyes. "Oi! GO GET BABY WIPES!!" he yelled. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I don't have baby wipes.." he mumbled. "Hai!" said Naruto standing up going into the Kitchen. Kakashi sweatdropped. "I thought you said you didn't have any baby wipes?' asked Kakashi. Sasuke nodded, who stood up.

Naruto came back with a roll of kitchen napkins. "What the hell??" Kakashi stated. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a _Your stupid..._ look. "Ta-da!!" he yelled. Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess that's alright for now..." he mumbled. Naruto nodded. Kakashi then continued to change Sakura._Dobe..._

When he was done Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Aye...go get some clothes for Sakura." he mumbled. Naruto was watching T.V in the kitchen eating ramen. (There is a small t.v. in the kitchen.) Sasuke sighed standing up going to get clothes somewhere. "Why does she need clothes..?" Sasuke mumbled. "Because, she drooled all over her dress..." stated Kakashi. Sakura was playing with her hair. Satisfied...her diaper is now poopie free.

Sasuke came back downstairs with his genin t-shirt. Kakashi looked at them. "Isn't there other shirts?" Sasuke shook his head. "No...the other shirts are at the compound.."he said. "Aa.."said Kakashi nodding in understanding. He then dressed Sakura up. Now she was wearing Sasuke's blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on her back. "Dadieee!! (daddy!)" smiled Sakura looking at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head. "No.." Kakashi seemed amused._ That's funny..._

Sakura sighed childishly. Kakashi started to load a backpack with some other small clothes, diapers, and some milk bottles Naruto got from the ramen shop. _Who knew Naruto would be so smart?? _he thought. Sasuke went downstairs with Sakura to get breakfast. Team 7 thought that they should go shopping for Sakura's clothes and baby supplies since Tsunade said that the potion would last for months.

At first Sasuke said 'no..' Naruto seemed okay with it though. Kakashi went downstairs and saw Sasuke eating breakfast, Sakura sipping her milk in 3 feet in front of the T.V. watching cartoons. It was a show called...'Cat Scratch'. Naruto was actually enjoying the show. "YEA!! GO WAFFLE!! KICK THAT BLAKE-TEME'S ASS!!" he yelled. Sasuke sweatdropped. Sakura laughed whenever Waffle got hurt. Kakashi sweatdropped. _Hm...future howkage watches cartoons..oh this is just rich._ Kakashi sighed..."Let's go before someone see's us..." he said. Sasuke nodded putting the dishes in his sink.

Naruto finally took off the bed sheets, he had on his regular attire. _Let's go before someone see's us..._Kakashi's words repeated in Naruto's head like a movie. Suddenly.._**DING!!**_ add a gasp too. "-gasp-!! WERE GOING TO ROB THE BABY STORE!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!! ALL THE BABIES NEED THE DIAPERS AND STUFFS!!" yelled the blonde ninja. Kakashi sighed. Sasuke slapped his forehead. Even Sakura had a question look. "You too?" he asked the 1 year old Sakura. He slapped her forhead for her.

"No Naruto...were going to rob the baby store then burn it down." said Kakashi sarcasticly. Naruto pouted. Soon the three grown men were out of the house and into the streets or er..town.

"Were is that baby store..?"asked Sasuke, he was carrying Sakura's backpack. "I KNOW!!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke bonked Naruto upside the head. "Dobe! We don't wanna attract attention!!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his head. "Oww.." he mumbled. Sakura was staring at him.Naruto smiled. "HI SAKURA-CHAN!!" Sakura laughed. Kakashi irked a brow. "Naruto...how do you know were the baby store is??"

Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan and I are hoping to have a baby together...Hinata-chan went to the baby store and we saw the same outfit I wear!! Isn't that cool!!" said Naruto squealing. Sasuke twitched, Kakashi nodded. Sasuke was still twitching.

_Naruto is such a girl..._

_**Tell me about it...**_

_Hn..._

_**At least when you and Sakura have babies then you can go to the baby store too!**_

_He was wearing the sheets like a dress- WHAT THE HELL!!  
_

_**Yea! You can take Sei and Ayame to the baby store!!**_

Sasuke smirked at the thought. "Hn..." Suddenly... "OH MY GOD!! IS THAT YOU SASUKE?? NARUTO!? KAKASHI!! WHO'S BABY IS THAT!!" yelled a female blonde. "YOU INO!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING US AND OUR BOYFRIENDS TOO!!" yelled a certain bun-haired girl. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto gulped."DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!" yelled Kiba.

A few feet away from them was Tenten,Neji, Ino,Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee,Kiba,and Chouji. Ino came running to them squealing at the pink haired baby. Neji, and gang were behind her. Tenten, Hinata, and Lee came cooing the baby also. "Awww!! Arwent yew a cwute bwaby!!" squealed Ino. "Yesh yew awe!!" said Tenten poking Sakura's stomach. Sakura's adorable laugh was ringing in the air. "What a youthful laugh!!" said Lee.

"Uchiha.."mumbled Neji. Sasuke glared at Neji. "What?" Neji smirked. "You and Sakura's baby..? Cause she doesn't look anything like you. She has all of Sakura's traits." Neji stated. Sasuke twitched...Naruto fought himself from laughing, Kakashi seemed amused. "AWW!! WHERE IS FORHEAD!! I'LL KILL HER!! SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS PREGNANT AND SASUKE WAS THE FATHER!!" yelled Ino, holding up her fist.Sasuke choked on his own siliva. Tenten gasped. "YouelopedwithSakuraanddidn'ttellus!!" (You eloped with Sakura and didn't tell us!?) She said covering her mouth.

"WHAT!! NO WAY!! MY CHERRY BLOSSOM IS TOO YOUTHFUL TO DO THAT!!" yelled Lee, his eyes burning with youth. Kiba and Choji happy danced. "Woo! I'm an uncle!!" they said in unision. Sakura laughed along with them. "AAAAAAWW!!" Shikamaru sighed looking into the sky. "Troublesome-baby.."he mumbled. Sakura laughed at Shikamaru's antics. She sighed and looked into the sky like how Shikamaru did.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" they yelled. "SASUKE!! SHE DOESN'T ACT ANYTHING LIKE YOU!!" yelled Kiba. Sasuke twitched. "She is not my baby." he said. Kakashi was still amused. Naruto was nodding. "-gasp- RRRRRRRRREEEUALLY!!" yelled Ino. "Yea..she's Sakura..." he said. Ino gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA!!" they yelled. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Sakura accidently drank Tsunade's anti-ageing drink, and became like this.."mumbled Kakashi. Ino,Tenten,Hinata, and Lee squealed. Ino grabbed Sakura from Naruto and held her up in the air. "WOW!! You're so CUTE Forehead!!" "Yesh you are!! Whos the cute Baby!!" "Oh! Sho cwute!!" Sakura laughed once again.

Sasuke and Kakashi sighed. "Aye Naruto...were's the Baby store??" asked Kakashi. "Oh! Yea!!" Naruto looked at the group. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!!" yelled Naruto taking Sakura from the smiling group. Team 7 ran away from the said group with Sakura looking back. Naruto was leading them. "...eh..?" said Sakura.

"Yesh! You are a cute baby!! YES!!-what the heck??" Ino and the group looked at the air in between Ino's hands. Anime tears started coming out of Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Kiba,Akamaru, and Lee's eyes. "Our baby!!" wailed The group in unision. Well..except, Neji and Shikamaru. "OUR BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" they screamed.

_**With Team 7**_

"AND!! TA-DA!! THE _**BABY STORE!!**_" yelled Naruto. The baby store was full of yellow's, light greens, blues, lavenders, Teddy Bears, Blankets, pacifiers, Baby foods!! Sakura laughed and grabbed the Teddy Bear behind Sasuke. She giggled at it. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. The teddy bear was dark brown and sloppy and cute. "Hey!! That's like THE FAMILY GUY TEDDY BEAR!! LIKE STEWIE GRIFFIN'S!!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi nodded. "Alright..we'll buy that Sakura, you want that? I know...I know.." said Kakashi.

Sakura smiled, kissing Sasuke on his cheek. Naruto grinned, Kakashi smirked. Sasuke sighed. Kakashi already had the shopping cart. "Alright! Sasuke go get clothes, make sure they fit Sakura." Sasuke nodded taking Sakura to the clothes department. "Naruto you go get...the baby wipes and the diapers." Naruto saluted him "Hai!" Kakashi sweatdropped. "I'll be incharge of the food, and the stuff." he said.

_**With Sakura and Sasuke**_

Sasuke sighed. He saw a t-shirt that said 'B-boy! I rock!' Sasuke smirked, looking at Sakura. "yup-yup..nice t-shirt Sakura you look awsome..."said Sasuke who was standing infront of the mirror holding the T-shirt in front of Sakura. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was a lady. "...?" "Do you need help?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No..." "Are you sure cause your in the Boy's department, maybe you should go check the girls." she said. Sasuke nodded fighting his twitch. _What the hell was I thinking?!_

_**-snicker- Dude..you're hopeless.**_

_Shut up..._

_**With Naruto...**_

"Cat ScraaaaaAAaaAtch!!" he sang. His cart was filled with bunches and bunches of Diaper packs and Baby Wipes. He then saw a cool pack of diapers with a FINDING NEMO design. "Ooh!! Finding Nemo!! Sakura-chan's going to like this!" he said. He gasped when he came across a Diaper pack with Wow Wow Wubbzy Designs. "OOH! IT'S THE LAST ONE!! YEA!!" He made a grab for it..but another hand had it. Naruto glared at the hand, his eyes going up to the person's face. It was a mother.

"Mine!" he yelled. The young mother glared at him. "No!!" Naruto growled his Kyuubi side getting to him. "This...is...mine.." he said. His eyes were red with black slits. He had fangs. The young mother backed away. "Fine!!" she said stomping away with her cart. Naruto smiled "Yay!!"

_**With Kakashi...**_

"Heheheeeh...baby formulas baby formulas..."he mumbled, looking for it. His good eye saw a pack of formulas and _**-grab-!**_ "Hm..check! Now..pacifiers.."he mumbled. He nodded cooly when he saw a pacifier with a cherry blossom on it. "Yess...Sakura will like this...ohh!! Banana flavored baby food!!" he said. He garbbed both of them and put it in the cart. "Yea..." His good eye traveled to a baby food that was peas and carrots flavor.

"Hm...I wonder how they taste like..."he asked himself. He looked to see if anyone was looking and opened the small container. "Nope..noone.."he mumbled. He looked around one last time..nope..nada. "Hehehe.."he smirked. He pulled down his mask and took a taste.

"Bleh!! What was that! Nasty!" he said. Just droping the baby food and leaving it there. He also grabbed 3 baby pouches (You know? Like the backpacks you put the babies in. They can still breath though. _In case we have missions we bring Sakura! We can't carry her and fight enimies..._ he thought.

--

_**YATTA!! I'M DONE With this chapter!! YOSH!!**_

_**:)**_

_**If you give me **__**Reveiws**__** right now I'll start typing another chapter, maybe it will be out this afternoon. Theres a good chance of that!!**_

_**XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lights and Camera's shone on the author of this story. A man came up the stage with a boquet of flowers and another man came with a tiara and a ribbion. "Congrats!!" they said. The author smiled tears coming out of her smile. **_

_**"Sniff! Sniff!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you for all your reveiws!! I want to thank-" The author pulls out a list."The readers who reveiwed! My mother, Naruto, My dog pigeon, My turtle! DOG! You all made me so happy!!" Waves to the audience.**_

_**Really guys! Thanks!! I know I sound like such a dork right now, but hey, your reveiws made me giggle,smile, and SQUEAL like a little sissy gurl!! (I'm a gurl...)**_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

_**Reveiw and I will dedicate my next chapter to you!! **_

--

_**Back to Sasuke!**_

Sasuke pouted, he saw girly t-shirts all around him. Sasuke kept searching for clothes until he cam across this black one that had a huge pink cherry blossom on it. Sasuke smirked. "Okay..maybe _this _one will fit you." he stated putting the clothes in front of Sakura who was in front of a mirror. Sasuke saw that it fit her perfectly. "Hn...I still think that other one was better..."he mumbled. Sakura cocked her head to the side, silently saying_ What the hell are you talking about?_

Sasuke sighed, ruffling his hair. Sasuke's eye spotted something. Something _cute, adorable, and sweet _on Sakura. "Hn..." he said. Sasuke stood up to get it. It was a small white furry jumpsuit with bunny ears! Sasuke put it in front of Sakura and smirked. "Oh yeah...fabulous.."he mumbled. His smirk got bigger when he saw a _Pooh_ jumpsuit, then a _puppy_ jumpsuit. "heheheheh..see now chika? You look fantabulous!" he said smirking at Sakura. Sakura laughed. Sasuke chuckled and then bought more clothes.

_**With Naruto!**_

"Yessss!! I'm done!!" the ramen-loving-blonde stated, wiping the invisible dirt from his hands. The cart was overly-stuffed with Diapers and Baby wipes now! "Hehehe...oh yeah! HOWKAGE-SAMA DID A GOOD JOB!!" yelled Naruto punching his hands in the air. He got wierd stares from everyone. "Mommy!! Who's that weirdo with all the diaper's and baby wipesesss!!" yelled a small boy wearing a sailor suit, eating a huge lollipop as big as his face. "SCRAM! YOU BRAT!" he yelled.

The little boy clutched his mother crying. The mother glared with hatred at Naruto. Naruto gasped. "It's you _**again**_!! Leave me and my materials _**ALONE!!**_" yelled Naruto, hugging his baby wipes and diapers. The mother then took her and her son away from him and out of the store. Naruto hiccuped "It's okay, Nemo, Dora, Wubbzy, Barney, and WAFFLE!!" he cried. "_**Ahem..Naruto no having secret affairs with the baby stuff.."**_ someone whispered. Naruto turned around and grinned. "HI KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" he said.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. Kakashi's cart was full of pacifiers, bottles, baby food, toys, and baby formulas. "Alright! We are ready to go!!" said Naruto. Kakashi nodded. "Alright..time to look for Sasuke!" he said. Naruto nodded taking his cart to the clothes department. Kakashi also nodded, taking his cart to the clothes department.

Once Naruto reached the clothes department he squealed. He then gasped he laid his eyes on the most coolest jumpsuit ever!! "Oh...em...gee..."he muttered, getting closer to it. He took it off the rack and smiled. "A WAFFLE JUMPSUIT!! HEY!! IT'S ADULT SIZED!! OH!! SO AWSOME!!" he yelled. Kakashi sighed. Naruto already had it on. "Don't I look cool!!" he said. The costume hung loosley on his body and the hoodie covered his head. "YAY! I'M WAFFLE!!" he said.

Naruto then squealed again. "Oi..stupid, Dobe, you look even more stupider." said a velvet voice. Naruto jumped up and down. "Sasuke-teme!! LOOK I'M WAFFLE!!" Sasuke sighed.

_**Oh..my..kami...**_

_I know, Dobe is just so dumb!_

_**I can't believe that...**_

_God! That jumpsuit is even more stupider than the bedsheets he wore today!!_

_**THAT!! RIGHT THERE!! BEHIND NARUTO!! Look at that brown puppy costume...IT MATCHES SAKURA'S!!**_

_What the hell?! I thought you were on my side!!_

_**Shut up and buy that big costume!!**_

_No it's pathetic.._

_**Come on!!**_

_no way in hell_

_**PLZ!!**_

_no.._

_**THAT'S IT I'M TAKING OVER YOUR BODY!!**_

_You can't do that- AAAAAAAGH!!_

Sasuke twitched..twitched and twitched. "Mwahahahahahahahahah!!" he yelled evilly. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!" he yelled. "Mwahahahahah!! " he yelled walking over to the brown puppy costume. Kakashi irked an eyebrow. "Wow..Sasuke has an inner personality." he said. "Mwahahahahah!!" he said. "Let's go home..."he said a little too evilly. Kakashi and Naruto nodded. Sakura was dressed in her cute white bunny costume. Some of her pink hair showing on her forehead."Dawdy!!"

The costume made her even more innocent. Kakashi,Sasuke,and Naruto already paid for the stuff. Naruto was carrying Sakura on his baby pouch. Naruto wearing his Waffle costume, and Sakura wearing her bunny costume.Well, each of the men had bags, full of Sakura's stuff. Naruto sighed happily. "The things we do for Sakura!" he said. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke groaned. He had a massive headache. "Hnnnnnnnnnnnn..."he mumbled.

When they got to the Uchiha house they all settled for the couch. The three men sighed. Sakura then started crying, crying and crying. "W-W-WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA!!" she said. Sasuke sighed. He carried Sakura from Kakashi's lap and started rocking her back and fourth. He sighed in relief when she stopped. Kakashi smirked, a light bulb appearing above his head. "You have an idea!!" Once again Naruto stated the obvious. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Yes.." Kakashi stood up and opened one package they bought. "OoH! Pacifier! You put that in Sakura-chan's mouth!" said Naruto.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, Kakashi nodded. He then put the pacifier in Sakura's mouth and she started sucking. Naruto (Who was digging in the packages) gasped. "Oops! oh MY!! A CRIB IN A BOX!!" he said. Kakashi did the Gai pose "Yup! crib in a box!! See? The picture! That's a great crib." "YES IT ISSSSSSS!!" said Naruto. "Quickly my student!! Open the magic box and let the magic crib come to life!!" said the silver-haired jounin.

"Hai Sensei!!" said Naruto. Naruto opened the huge box. But instead of a crib...peices of wood came out. "What is this!?" yelled Naruto. Kakashi scratched the back of his head "The crib!!" "Oh..." "You have to put it together..."mumbled Sasuke. Naruto nodded "YOSH!!"

Kakashi nodded. "Hn...watch Sakura..I'm going to go cook food.." the raven haired ninja stated. Naruto and Kakashi nodded. Naruto stopped nodded. "No your not!! You're going to go get take out!!" he said. Naruto then came in with a tuxedo and a grand piano.

Naruto started singing _ Apologize by One Republic _ but in different words.

"I always like to snack, like to eat junk food I found..." he sang. He kept playing the piano the spotlight was on him. "People always tell me that I could get big and round.." Kakashi found a flashlight and flashed it at Naruto.

_You tell me that you'll feed me then you go and take me out! _

_And you say!! Don't eat my french fries...don't eat..._

Before Naruto could finish the song Sasuke was already out the front foor."Aww! You suck TEME!!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi sighed, putting the flashlight away, and going to fix Sakura's crib."Wait for meeeee!!" he said. Sakura sighed on the couch.

_**I know that was such a short chapter but...I'll make it up to you!!**_

_**Really!!**_

_**PLZ REVEIW!! at least 5! or so! **_

_**:)**_

_**XD! I'm sorry!!**_

_**But heey! I updated two times today!**_

_**:D REVEIW!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like two days.**_

_**heheh. btw the lyrics was done by HappySlip. Music was by onerepublic.**_

_**Naruto is not mine.**_

_**Please Read and Reveiw!!**_

_**Teuchi is the Ramen owner okay?**_

_**--**_

_**With Sasuke**_

_Stupid Naruto and his lyrics..._he thought walking into the ramen shop. Teuchi smiled, "Hello Sasuke-san!! What would you like?" he asked. "3 miso ramen, 1 shrimp ramen, and 3 beef ramen." he said. Teuchi nodded. "Okay!! Just wait right here!" he stated. "Aa." Sasuke responded. _**Don't eat my french fries!!**_

_Oh my kami!!  
_

_**Don't eat!!**_

_Shut up!!_

_**I always like to snack, like to eat junk food I found...**_

_SHUT UP OR I WILL PUT YOU IN THAT BOX AGAIN!!_

_**OMG!! OMG!! FINE!!**_

_Hn..._

_**Back at Home...**_

Naruto scratched his head in fustration. "Grrr! How do you do this dumb crib!!" he asked. Kakashi shrugged, he picked up a peice of wood and sticked it to a another peice of wood. Kakashi and Naruto just stayed like that for two minutes looking at the wood. "HEY!! IT STICKS!!" yelled Naruto. "I CAN'T BE-" before Naruto could yell anything, Kakashi covered his mouth with his hand. "Naruto, shut up, Sakura's sleeping." The silver haired jounin stated.

Naruto nodded, smiling. He sticked another peice of wood then another. Soon there was a very odd looking ball of wood on the ground. "There! What a nice crib.." said Naruto. Kakashi nodded. "Yes..." he agreed. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't wait till Teme get's back." he said. Kakashi nodded. Naruto huffed. _I'm bored...__**DONG!!**__ I have an idea! _"I'm bored...DONG! I have an idea!" Kakashi looked at Naruto weirdly.

_Did Naruto just...Dong?__** YeeEEs**_ answered a very creaky voice. _Oh...uh..who are you? _

_**Oh, that's my brother...**_said a different voice.

_What's his name?_

_**Azuma-Takedeshi-Teriyaki-Setsuyo-Jin-Kazama**_

_Oh...what about you?_

_**Me?**_

_Yah..._

_**Bob...**_

Kakashi nodded. He looked at Naruto and almost fell out of the couch. "You stupid kid! What do you think your doing Naruto? Sakura's sleeping!" Naruto stopped from playing with Sakura's eyes. "Eh? Kakashi-sensei! Look!" Naruto turned to Sakura's eyes again. He put his fingers on the side and played. "Sakura-chan's chinese!!" Kakashi sighed, throwing Sasuke's PSP on Naruto's head.

"OWW!! You know how much that hurts?!" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded, grinning behind his mask. "Alot..." Naruto nodded. _**"BANG" **_"Was that the door?" asked the blonde ninja. Kakashi nodded. "Yes...perhaps I think so..." he responded. Naruto looked at Kakashi weirdly. "Perhaps..I think so?" he repeated. Kakashi shrugged.

"How'd you guys make a ball out of wood?" asked a very deep voice. Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Naruto started crying. "YOU BAKA SASUKE!! IT'S A CRIB! A FREAKING CRIB!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke shrugged. He then saw a peices of black on the floor. "Is that my PSP?" he asked. Naruto and Kakashi nodded. Sasuke sighed and bonked Kakashi and Naruto on the head. "OW!" they said in unision.

_**One hour later..**_

Sasuke walked over to the swirly eyed Naruto and Kakashi. He then kicked them. "Oi..go eat already.."he mumbled. Naruto instantly woke up. "YAY!!" he squealed. "Aa.." said Kakashi getting up, following Naruto. "Hn.."_**THUMP!**_ "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke ruffled his hair. _Oh man...Sakura's crying again..._

_**Go take care of her then!**_

_gr..._

_**yea! You better GR!**_

Sasuke stepped to the living room and sweatdropped. Sakura was on the bottom of the couch, she fell faced down. "WWWWWWWWWAH!! WWWAH!!" she cried.

_Oh my gawd..she fell.._

_**You stupid! That might cause a cuncussion!**_

_Where?_

_**ON HER BRAIN!!**_

_Oh shii'it!!_

_**LANGUAGE!!**_

"Oh..Spagetti!! OH SPAGETTI!!" he yelled. He ran over to Sakura and picked her up. He almost wanted to laugh out loud at the red forehead Sakura. Sakura's bottom lip was quivering. Her eyes were getting watery and greener. Sasuke sweatdropped. "Er..." _quiverquiver...pout..eyes..quiver_ "Stop it.." _quiver..._ "Stop it..I'm warning you..." he mumbled. _quiver..eyes.._ "OK! STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE INNOCENT EYES!" he yelled, pulling out his hair. Sakra laughed..laughed..and laughed.

Sasuke stopped pullling out his hair and stared at Sakura weirdly. "Aa..what time is it?" he asked rhetoricaly. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "12:00 a.m." he mumbled. _**We've been shopping for a long time..**_

_Yea.._

_**Looky! Sakura's yawning!!  
**_

As soon as Sakura finished yawning Sasuke started yawning himself. Sakura started going back to sleep on the huge blue couch. "Hn.."she mumbled. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, picking her up, both of them were now sleeping on the couch. "Aa.."he said, sighing.

Suddenly Naruto came barging in the living room. "DID I JUST HEAR SAKURA-CHAN LAUGH TEME?!" he yelled. _"Zzzzz...Zzzzz...Zzzz" _"Teme?" asked Naruto. He sighed. "Aww man!!" he yelled.

_**I'll be updating again in the afternoon...maybe.**_

_**XD!**_

_**PLZ REVEIW!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yay!! I'm so uber happy!! :)**_

_**All becuz of ur reveiws!!**_

_**and 4 that this chapter will be kinda longer.**_

_**I update every two days kay'? **_

_**Yosh! On with the next chappy of the day!!**_

_**--**_

Our cute baby Sakura-chan looked around. She was on the couch, in the living room. She saw Naruto and Kakashi on the floor with blankets and pillows. And her _daidy _Sasuke was sleeping under her. Sakura cocked her head to the side. Suddenly. _**KABANG!! **_In came a very female voice. "My baby! My baby!" one of them said. Sakura laughed at the person, grabbing one of her pigtails. Four more people came barging in. "Come on before they wake up!" one of the person's said. "Okay! Okay!" she said, running out the door, with the laughing Sakura.

_**2 hours later...**_

Sasuke yawned, stretching on the couch. _Ahhhh...gotta go piss._ he thought. Sasuke stood up, going to the bathroom. _**Squeak! **_Sasuke kicked the rubber duck across the room hitting something. He then continued his journey to the bathroom.

_**Squeak! Bonk! **_"Oww! You stupid duck!" mumbled Naruto, tossing it somewhere, which was Kakashi. Who instantly stood up, like a robot. "Ow.."he mumbled. "Suck it up!" said Naruto. The two ninjas yawned at the same time. One phrase was in their minds. _Gotta go piss.._Both men stood up at the same time. Both of them not noticing both of them were headed to the bathroom.

Naruto grabbed the doorknob and yawned. _Why is the doorknob so softy hard? _he thought. He looked at the doorknob only to be covered by Kakashi's hand. "I was here first." said the blond wannabe-howkage. Kakashi shook his head. "No, my hand was on the door knob first." stated Kakashi. Naruto gave Kakashi the evil eye. "NO! SHUT UP! I WAS HERE FIRST!!" he yelled, stomping on Kakashi's foot.

Kakashi winced. "Oh no you didn't!!" yelled Naruto snapping his finger, the other hand on his hip. "Oh yes I did! Burn!" said Kakashi, snapping both his fingers. Naruto gasped, he then smirked. "Lean wit it! Rock wit it!" yelled Naruto, doing the dance he saw it the music videos. "Oh yea! Soulja boy!" said Kakashi doing the _Soulja boy._ Naruto gasped again. "OH NO YOU _DIDN'T!" _ he yelled. "Oh yea moon walk!! Yea Beat that-" Naruto kept blabbing and blabbing.

_**click!**_ The door, opened.Kakashi immedietly ran inside. Sasuke came out, with an irked eyebrow, looking weirdly at the dancing Naruto._**SLAM!**_ The door closed. Naruto did his _Oh no you didn't!_ Pose at the door, snapping his finger at it. "OH YEA! COME OUT CHICKEN!! YOU JUST SCARED!! YEA!! " yelled Naruto. Naruto licked his pointer finger and put it on his butt. "Sizzle! Ooh! I'm hot!" he yelled. Naruto pouted waiting for the door to open.

_**With Sasuke...**_

_**Click! **_He closed the screen of the video camera. "Oh yea..." he said. He just recorded Naruto who was dancing in the hallway. _Oh yea..._

_**Yea...**_

_Hm.._

_**Wonder what Sakura-chan is doing..?**_

_I don't know probably with Tsunade- HOLY SPAGETTI!! WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA!!_

Sasuke started panicking. "Oh my...Oh my..AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed. Naruto and Kakashi came in running into the livving room. "WHAT!?" they said in unision. "Sakura! Sakura! She's GOOOONE!!" Sasuke yelled ripping out his own hair. "What?!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto grinned, "That's good!" he said. Sasuke and Kakashi bonked Naruto upside the head. "SAKURA'S GONE!!" they yelled.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHAT!!" Naruto screeched. "SAKURA'S GONE YOU STUPID DOBE!" yelled Sasuke, his sharingan activated. Naruto's kyuubi side started taking over. "Grrr.."he growled. Kakashi already had his sharingan revealed. "Haaaahh..."they said, Naruto growling, Sasuke and Kakashi glaring at the door.

_..._

_**...**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING!?" yelled the only Uchiha. "Oh! We go now!?" the other two asked. Sasuke slapped his forehead. _Oh..my god..._ he thought. "Alright...Naruto, you go and search down town, Kakashi, go search City square, I'll go search the borders." ordered the Uchiha. "_Hai.." _the other two said.

_**With Sasuke...**_

"Excuse me do you by any chance have seen a cute baby girl, with a huge adorable forehead, big green innocent eyes, and pink hair?" he asked the old man. The old man scratched his head with his finger and looked into the sky. "Come to think of it...yes..yes I have.." he said.

...

2 minutes...

"Uhh...can you tell me where she is?" Sasuke asked. The old man nodded, walking with his crane. _1 inch..__**creak**__...2 inches...__**creak**__...3 inches...__**creak.**_ Sasuke sighed glaring at the old man's back. Suddenly the old man turned around. "Oh yes...I just love her! She is very fine indeed! I...I love her pink hair.." he said. Sasuke twitched. "Uhh.." The old man sighed happily going at a very slow pace. "Where is your house?" The raven haired ninja asked.

The old man pointed to a small house on a huge huge hill. "There she is..."he said, meaning his little shack. Sasuke sighed.

_**With Naruto...**_

"Heya! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be future howkage! Have you seen a baby girl Mr. Cat?' he asked the small black cat with yellow eyes. The cat cocked his head to the side. _**DONG! **__I have an idea!! EEP!! _Naruto squealed. "This is the best question ever!!" he said. The cat looked at Naruto weirdly again.

_Oh em...gee! This has gotta be the best question I have ever asked!!_

_**What is it..? growled Kyuubi.**_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!_

_**grr, stupid boy...**_

Naruto turned to the cat. "Are you related to Mr. Blake? From Catsratch?!" he asked. Kyuubi twitched. The cat once again cocked his head to the side. "Meow..." it purr'ed. Naruto gasped, "YOU ARE!!" he squealed.

_**With Kakashi...**_

Kakashi stepped into his book club. "Hey ladies! Did you guys see a baby girl?" he asked, blushing. The pole stippers giggled, stepping closer. The girls clung onto Kakashi. The leader, smiled seductivly, tickling the spot under his chin with her slender finger. "The only baby I see here is you sweetie.." she said.

Kakashi blushed behind his mask.

_**With Sakura...**_

"Oh em gee! She's so cute in that dress!" said the two blondes. Sakura laughed, her green eyes twinkling. The fve girls squealed. "EEEEEEEEEEP!!" they squealed.

_**Hiya!! I know, I left a cliffhanger.**_

_**Ooh! Who's the girls that kidnapped Sakura??**_

_**Did Sasuke reach the old man's shack yet?**_

_**Will Kakashi use protection?**_

_**Will Naruto finally meet Mr. Blake?**_

_**When will the world know how many licks will it take to get the center of a lollipop?**_

_**Who knows? Only I do?**_

_**THAT'S WHY REVEIW!!  
**_

_**XD!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**My goodness!! I haven't updated in like 4ever!**_

_**I so sorry!! Plz!! Forgive me!! My father, mother, sister, lil bro went to Cali for a few weeks and I stayed at my cousins house, they don't have a computer. **_

_**Hm..**_

_**Naruto does not belong to me...only plot.**_

_**XD!!**_

_**yay!! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Oh em gee!! She is so cute in that dress!!" said the two blondes. Sakura laughed, her green eyes twinkling. The five girls squealed "EEEEEEEEEP!!" they squealed. _

"I'm so happy we kidnapped her!" said Ino. Tsunade, Tenten, and Hinata looked at Ino weirdly. Ino was playing with Sakura. Sakura was wearing a white dress, her hair in her two pigtails. "That sounded so wrong Ino..."said Tenten, leaning on the chair. Ino shrugged, "We did kidnap her..and it's all the Howkages fault!" she said. Tsunade smirked nodding.

Hinata played with her fingers, her head down. "Uhm..uh...do you realize Sasuke, Naruto-kun, and Kakashi-san will be looking for her?" she asked. The three girls stopped laughing at the cute Sakura. Tsunade dropped her glass, Ino dropped her bag, Tenten dropped her kunai. "Uh..oh..." said the bun-haired girl. "Oh snap.."mumbled Ino. Tsunade laughed, "Who cares!! I'm the howkage!" she said, swinging another glass of...V8 juice!

Ino gaped at Tsuande, "Your not drinking sake anymore!?" Tsunade irked an eyebrow, "Are you kidding Ino?" she leaned closer to Ino's ear. "I will _not _drink in front of Baby-Saku..." she said. Ino nodded. "Good idea.." "Yup."

_**With Sasuke..**_

"So..were finally here..."he said sighing, inwardly glaring at the old bald-headed geezer. "Just let me get my keys.."said the old man, bringing out his pink purse. Sasuke twitched, _This guy carries a purse? __**Wow...**__Oh my lord! And he has Sakura! _(just a figure of speech). _**Oh no!**_ The old man snapped his finger, "Oh skittle-babies, I left it in my other purse..."he said. Sasuke twitched again, as the old man brang out a smaller white purse.

"Aa! Here we go!!" said the old man. The old man had the key in his shaking hand..suddenly..._**Clank!**_ "Oh deary...I dropped the key.."said the old man. The old man bent down. Sasuke grew even more impatient. _Oh my goodness grandpa!! Hurry your old ass up!!_

_**Are you insane!? **_

_What?_

_**Your cussing out an oldman now?**_

_Go away! He has Sakura!_

_**Shit!! Hurry up!! Punch the door!!**_

_No!_

_**With Naruto...**_

"You liar!! I hate you Mr. CAT!! YOU SIR ARE A BIG LIAR!!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at the black cat. The cat cocked his head to the side, "Meow.."he purred. Naruto glared, "No! I will not give you another chance! After all we have been through! You lied to me, I don't trust you anymore!" said Naruto walking away, his eyes getting all watery. "Meow..."said the cat. Naruto sniffed, "No! It's over!! Get out of my life!" he said.

Naruto ran away, out of the alley. Soon after 6 minutes of walking, he passed by the ramen shop. He saw four ladies and a pink haired baby. "Oh!! Hey Chef!! Can I have beef ramen!?"

_**With Kakashi...**_

"Oh..hey ladies...I have to go now.." said Kakashi, smiling putting on his clothes. The girls moaned, "No Kaka-kun...I don't want you to go..."said the blue haired slut. Kakashi sighed, dramatically, "I'm sorry ladies...you...are not my type..I must take my leave.."he said. The girls yelled, "NO!! KAKA-KUN!!" they yelled in unision.

_I gots to go find my baby girl..._

_**Yes you do!!**_

_Hey!! I was doin my job!_

_**That's not your job!! What will Tsuande say?!**_

Kakashi smirked at his inner. _That is easy..she will say...'GIVE ME MORE SAKE! FATHEAD!!'_

_**With Sasuke...**_

"Okay..now that you got your keys...show me were the girl is.."said Sasuke, in the house. But for a response all he could hear was snoring. Sasuke looked at the source of the snoring at twitched for the upteenth time. "OLD MAN!! SHOW! ME!! WHERE!! THE! GIRL! IS!!" yelled Sasuke. The old man instantly woke up, bobbling his head, "Aa! Yes! Yes!" The old man walked to the living room. "Honey! I'm home!" he yelled.

Sasuke irked an eyebrow. Sasuke walked into the living room, to see the old man on a couch and a doll on the other side. The old man chuckled, pointing at the life-size doll. "Yup! That's her! Pink hair and green eyes!" he said. Sasuke once again twitched, turning around leaving. "Well! Thanks Sonny!! Come by again!" said the old man.

Sasuke sighed, "Stupid..." he mumbled. _Damn...I guess we gotta look for her tomarrow..._

_**Are yo serious!!  
**_

_I guess.._

_**Nooooooooooooooooo!!**_

_Hn..._

_**She could be raped!!**_

_Who would rape a baby!?  
_

Sasuke kept arguing with his inner heading for the direction of his home.

_**With Kakashi...**_

_Oh no...It's almost nightfall.._

_**yup...**_

_We haven't found Sakura..._

_**Who's fault is that?!  
**_

_My hormones...?_

_**Your pathetic!!**_

_**With Naruto...**_

Naruto smiled eating his ramen, slurping all it's noodles. "I love me ramens!!" he said. Teuchi smiled, "We know you do.." said Teuchi. Ino, Tsunade,Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura stood at the far end of the table, gulping. Sakura suddenly giggled, punching one of Tenten's buns. Ino, Tsunade, and Tenten had to hold their laughs, but Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She laughed so hard.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!" she laughed, clutching her sides. Naruto stopped slurping, looking at Hinata, who was with the group. Tsuande, Ino, and Tenten gulped, Sakura laughed. Hinata gulped looking at the staring Naruto. Naruto grinned, waving his hand. "HIYO!! HINA-CHAN!! TENTEN! INO-PIG! TSUANDE-BAACHAN!!" he yelled. Tsuande nodded her head upwards slowly. Ino smiled waving her hand. Hinata smiled er..blushed. Tenten said 'Wazzup..'

Tsuande slowly took Sakura and her new clothes and brang them/ her to Naruto. Tsunade smiled, "Naruto...my sweet boy..take care of Sakura for me will you?" she said in the most caring voice she ever did. Naruto grinned nodding, "Of course!! yay!! Teme ans Kakashi is going to be so happy! I found-" Naruto gasped realizing what was happening.

Naruto was about to cuss at the howkage and the girls..except for Hinata, cause she's his girlfriend. "TSUNA-" They were gone, nada..zip..zap..abracadabra...horse..dog..egg..sperm. Naruto sighed. Sakura gurglied, playing with her spit. Naruto chuckled, placing her on top of the table. "Sit okay? Watch me eat.."he said. Sakura cocked her head to the side drool coming at the side of her mouth. Sakura sighed, playing with her teddybear.

_**Yayayyayayaya!!**_

_**I did it! I did it!!**_

_**AHem..if you guys want to know, Kakashi used protection.**_

_**You guys never knew it was Ino or Tsunade huh?!**_

_**Nah nah just kidding, your guesses were kinda right.**_

_**I might reveiw tomarrow...**_

_**REVEIW!!**_

_**XD!!**_


End file.
